Mind Over Sanity
by Vegorott
Summary: Several weeks have passed since being trapped by Rubare and now Justin and Giriko are living together on the edge of Death City. But, after believing that everything is fine, Justin starts acting strange and then forgets what he had done. Giriko's beyond confused and just wants his Justin back. Rated T for Giriko's filthy mouth. Warning: GirikoxJustin. Sequel to Unknown Region.
1. Together For Now

This a sequel to Unknown Regions. You might want to read that one first before reading this one cause you may get confused.

Just like the other story, warnings at the beginning of each chapter and it has Giriko and Justin together.

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

_You think you're done? You think you've gotten ride of me? You're dead wrong! I'm still here! I'm not leaving! I'm going to kill everyone you care and love!_

Justin snapped out of a black daydream with a flinch, he felt himself shaking lightly and sweat dripping down his body. He took in a couple weak breaths and sat himself up. After a minute of trying to calm his heart rate and lower his pulse he looked around and found himself on a couch in a living room that took him a second to recognize and he also found himself wearing sweat pants and a over sized shirt.

"What's wrong with you? I just left for a second." A familiar voice asked. "You said you wanted something to drink." The blonde felt a small smile on his lips when he saw a man standing next to him with sodas in his hands.

"I must have zoned out or something Giriko."

"Well don't do that then." Giriko stated and handed the younger man one of the sodas. Justin rolled his eyes as the brunette sat down next to him. "Let's get this movie done and over with." The older man said and popped the can in his hands.

"I thought you liked it." Justin said and opened his own can.

"It could use some more violence." The saw leaned back on to the side of the couch.

"You say that about every movie." The guillotine sighed.

"It's just who I am." Giriko chuckled and pulled the smaller man on his lap.

"Whatever." Justin muttered and took a sip from his drink.

Giriko smiled at the young man that had put his back on his chest, resting his blonde head between his own head and shoulder. How is it that he, the crazy and rude saw, ended up with Justin Law, the most innocent, pure and kindhearted death scythe?

He remembered when the two pretty much hated each other for the longest time, then they were captured by a Italian weapon stealer named Rubare and his unwilling assistant Niso. They spent weeks together, trapped in a single and very small room. During it, they grew closer. Trusting each other and getting new feelings for each other as well. Of course Rubare had to ruin a part of it by copying their voices and making them say horrible things. But they had gotten over it and escaped the small room. Justin killed Niso, who turned out to be a close friend of his. Then they faced strange creatures and finally faced Rubare. He and Justin had combined their souls and made a new move called 'musical gears'. It was an awesome move, but not enough. Giriko had almost died after being stabbed in the gut. Justin had saved him by removing Rubare's head and he ate his soul, using newly developed healing powers to heal him.

Since then Justin had convinced Giriko to move into Death City with him, but allowed the saw's wish of living as far away as possible from the DWMA. Only Justin's female friend Marie, another death scythe, knew that the saw was living here and that he was with Justin. Marie had done a good job of keeping his presence a secret and making sure certain people weren't near his area when he decided to go out. Giriko wasn't used to city life, he tended to live out in the open. He liked the woods, there was a lot more space for him to breath. But he was willing to adjust for the man that chuckled lightly at a joke from the movie they were watching. He would never say it out loud though. Justin's healing abilities had gotten better and whenever he or Giriko got hurt, the guillotine would heal them without a second thought. The saw had to admit that was pretty sweet, comes in handy to whenever Justin had to go out on a mission. The older man shouldn't have to worry about the younger man getting hurt and not coming back, but he still had his doubts about the somewhat spontaneous power to heal. He didn't trust Rubare's soul. He didn't trust anyone with Justin.

Giriko brought his mind back into reality and found that the movie had ended.

"That was a cool ending." Justin stated and sat up, curving his back as he stretched.

"Totally." The saw muttered and sat up as well. He put his head between the younger man's shoulder blades and nipping at the cloth, slightly pinching the skin.

"Don't do that." Justin couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Why?" Giriko said in a whisper and kissed the smaller man's neck with soft lips.

"I'm not in the mood." The guillotine pushed the brunette's head away and flipped himself so he was facing the older man.

"You're never in the mood." The saw pouted.

"I'm sorry for cutting off your sex life." Justin poked Giriko's nose.

"I don't even know what a sex life is anymore."

"Aw, poor baby." The young man clicked his tongue.

"Come here you." Giriko wrapped his arms around Justin and pushed the smaller man on to his back. The saw had his legs trapping the other man's between them and his hands pinning down Justin's. The blonde laughed and weakly struggled. "You're not getting away that easily." Giriko leaned close to the smaller man's face.

"Oh no, don't hurt me." Justin said in a mocking tone.

"Don't tempt me." The saw pressed his lips down on top of the other man's. They parted after a minute and the younger man turned his head away, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth when Giriko bit his ear. He gasped when he saw the clock that hung on the wall.

"I'm late!" Justin pushed the larger man off of him, getting an irritated grunt from Giriko. "I'm late for my meeting with Lord Death!"

"Whoops." Giriko said with sarcasm as he sat back down on his rear.

"Dang it Giriko! I'm not even dressed yet!" The blonde removed his shirt and tossed it, the cloth landing on the saw's face.

"You can just stay undressed." Giriko removed the shirt and winked.

"Not now Giriko!" Justin snapped and left the room.

"You're no fun." The older man muttered and followed the smaller man to his bedroom. He leaned against the door frame as he watched the guillotine remove his sweat pants.

"Get out!" The blonde's face was red as he slammed the door.

"It's not like I haven't seen you with out pants before." Giriko said through the door. The door opened back up and showed a fully dressed Justin, in his usual robe and hat, headphones in his ears, but off and a necklace in his hand.

"That was before you wanted to have sex with me." Justin stated, handing the saw the necklace and turning around.

"And that matters because..." Giriko smirked at the younger man stiffening at his comment and latched the necklace around Justin's neck.

"Good-bye Giriko." Justin stated and headed for the front door.

"Hey Justin..."

"Yes?"

"I...don't hate you." The saw bit his lip and looked away.

"I don't hate you too." The guillotine rolled his eyes and left the house.

"Damn it." Giriko cursed under his breath.

* * *

Don't expect all of these chapters to be this long, I just couldn't stop.

Hopefully you'll like this story as much as Unknown Region, if not...whoops.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^.^


	2. Bored In Town

And we're back!

Warnings: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Giriko was as bored as any man could be alone in an unfamiliar house, he still didn't know the layout of the whole thing yet. He gave up trying to find the exercise room and instead plopped himself down on the couch and flicked through the channels.

"Boring." The saw muttered as he passed a channel that had a fishing program on it. "Stupid." He sighed. "Weird, really weird...what the hell!?" Giriko cursed and turned the television off, tossing the remote across the room. "He better be back soon or I'm going to slowly die of boredom." The brunette laid back and stared at the blank ceiling above him. He needed to find something entertaining and fast, he was going to go crazy. Giriko turned his head and looked at the front door and smiled. "When that cat's away..." The saw started and went over to the door. "The mice goes out and fucks with people's heads." He chuckled and left the house without a second thought.

Giriko walked around the town and just like the house, he had no idea where anything was at. With a pocketful of cash still left over from Arachne, he wanted to either drink till the sun went down, eat till he exploded or buy some video games or something to amuse him.

"Excuse me mister?" The saw stopped his stroll when he felt a light tug on his jacket. He looked down and found a small girl, looking no older than five, gripping the cloth with tears threatening to break through.

"What do you want kid?" Giriko asked, not in the mood to deal with stupid children.

"Could you help me find my mommy?" She asked.

"You can find her yourself, you probably know this place better than I do." He muttered the last part under his breath and attempted to walk away, but the girl had a tight hold of his jacket. "Let go of me you little-" Giriko stopped his sentence when the girl started crying, loudly and in a high pitched voice. "Okay! Okay! Calm down, stop crying!" He crouched down and picked up the little girl. "I help you find your 'mommy'." The little girl sniffed several times then hugged the brunette's neck.

"Thank you mister!"

"Stop hugging me." Giriko pushed the girl away and began to walk without direction. "What does your mother look like?"

"Like me, but bigger. A lot bigger, especially in the chest area."

"So a big-boobed bimbo, got it." The saw didn't see the girl's confused expression when he didn't take the large breasted comment the way most men do. "Most of these chicks are small, so it shouldn't be that hard. The sooner I find your mother, the sooner I'll get ride of ya." Giriko walked around, not seeing a single person that looked like the description the girl had given him.

"I think I found mommy!" The little girl squealed.

"I'm right here! You don't need to fucking shout!" Giriko cursed, ignoring the other people who gave him dirty looks for using the 'f' word to a small child. He believed they could just 'f' themselves.

"In that ally over there." The girl pointed to a narrow and dark ally and the saw let out a sigh of relief.

"It's finally almost over. Yo woman!" Giriko shouted and ran into the ally without thinking at all about the smirking girl in his hands. "Woman! I got your kid!" The saw went deep into the ally and didn't see anyone in it. "Hello? Where the hell did she go?"

"Giriko!"The brunette turned around and found Justin running towards him. "Drop the girl!"

"What?" Giriko looked at the thing he was holding in his arms and the girl opened her mouth and hissed. "Holy shit!" He dropped the girl and stepped back.

"Help me find my mommy." The creature hissed and transformed. She held her small hands up with large talons instead of nails, she had long fangs sticking out of her mouth and her body grew tall and lanky.

"Duck!" Justin ordered and the saw did so. The blonde jumped over him and he slashed his arm down at the girl. He got one of his blades stuck in the top of her head and used the other one to remove it from the neck. The head slipped off and evaporated with the rest of the body.

"What the fuck was that!?" Giriko cursed.

"Suzanna, she was someone that was going down the path of becoming a kishin." Justin answered and turned towards the older man. "What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was bored and the little shit bothered me."

"You can be so gullible sometimes." Justin sighed.

"Me gullible?" Giriko stepped in front of the smaller man and leaned forward. "I was just annoyed."

"That's no excuse." The blonde chuckled.

"You've pulled worse than that." The saw pressed his lips on top of the other's for a second.

"No I ha-" Justin's eyes rolled back and he fell over

* * *

First cliffhanger in the story. I'm evil!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^.^


	3. Waking Up Crazy

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to mess with you guys a little. ^.^

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

"J-Justin?" Giriko rushed over to the younger man and crouched next to him, grabbing the younger man's shoulders and shaking him harshly. "Shit! Get up, damn it!" The saw scooped Justin off the ground and bounced the smaller man several times. "Wakie wakie...son-of-a-bitch!" He cursed again and began to run. "Gotta get home, gotta get home!" The brunette murmured as he ran past strangers. Some of them tried to ask what was wrong, but he only went past them and didn't stop till he kicked in the door to the house and he placed Justin on the couch. "Okay, okay. What do you do when someone passes out?" He mused and began to pace. "Uh...uh...heart beat!" Giriko put his ear to the unconscious blonde and heard a soft pounding. "He's still alive...and now...uh...damn it! Where's that medical book!" The saw started destroying the house searching. He found a large book and dropped it on the other side of the couch, skimming the table of contents for passed out or unconscious. "Unconscious, page five-hundred sixty three." He flipped the pages, getting a paper cut along his finger and making him curse. "Okay...oh...shit..." Giriko read a paragraph and he realized that you're not supposed to knock around someone who's just passed out.

"Eh...my head." Justin said in a soft moan.

"I thought I killed you!" Giriko wrapped his arms around the smaller man, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Get off me!" The blonde pushed the saw away.

"Justin?" The guillotine clawed at the larger man's face, his nails digging his cheek and ripping off a chunk of flesh. "What the fuck!" Giriko put a hand over the wound and felt blood seep through his fingers. Justin leaped off the couch and tackled Giriko to the ground. "Stop it Justin!" The saw kicked the smaller man off of him and the blonde landed on the ground. The young man jumped again and landed on top of the saw, clamping his teeth into the saw's shoulder. Giriko saw white spots flash in front of his eyes and he let out a scream. He grabbed Justin by the top of the head and threw him against the wall. The saw heard the guillotine's head crack against the surface and the young man was out again. Giriko took several deep breaths and what he did stung him harder than the gash across his face. "Justin? Shit! Justin!" Giriko scrambled over to Justin and kneeled in front of him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He cursed.

"G-Giriko? Why...why does my body ache..." Justin opened one eye and saw the saw's face. "What happened to you?"

"You kind of attacked me." Giriko stated.

"I...I what? Why would I...I'm sorry Giriko." The saw shrugged and Justin put a hand on the bleeding cheek, a second later it was all cleared up. "Did I do that too?" He pointed at the larger man's shoulder and Giriko nodded in response. The blonde moved his hands and began to unbutton the older man's shirt.

"Trying to kill me get you off?" Giriko raised an eyebrow.

"Please Giriko, I just can't get to the wound with your shirt in the way." Justin said and slipped the sleeve away from the saw's shoulder.

"You just want to see my chest." The brunette chuckled.

"In your dreams." The blonde placed a hand on the two holes and yanked it back when the saw hissed in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just a little sensitive." Giriko grunted.

"I'll try to be gentler then." Justin put his hand back on the shoulder and tried to heal the cut as quick as he could. After he finished he waited for the other man to move. "You know, you can get up now?"

"What if I don't want to?" The saw smirked.

"Giriko." The blonde said with irritation.

"Hey, you owe me for attacking me, you little psychopath." Giriko stated and pulled Justin off the ground, pushing him on top of the couch and went back into the position they had been earlier. "Maybe this time we won't get interrupted.

"Don't count on i-" The blonde was cut off by the saw slamming his lips down on top of his. Giriko parted the kiss and ran his tongue across the smaller man's jaw line. "Q-Quit it..." Justin protested weakly. The saw only chuckled and slipped off the rest of his shirt. He began nipping at the guillotine's neck and undid the buttons on the black and gray robe. Giriko grinned when after he grazed a certain part on the younger man's neck, Justin let out a loud moan.

"Looks like I found you're weak spot." The saw whispered into the blonde's ear.

"St-Stop." The guillotine whined. He opened his mouth to make another protest but was denied by Giriko pressing his lips on top of his again. Justin finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Marie!"

"Damn it woman!"

* * *

So let's just completely forget Justin just attacked you, right Giriko?

He's a man with needs who needs to learn how to notice things better.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	4. A Break

I'm finally out of school! Which means...more writings! Yay!

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Justin shoved Giriko off of him, making the saw flail as he landed on the ground. The blonde got up and went in front of Marie, face burning bright.

"Um...Justin, your robe." Marie pointed at the young man's chest, unable to hold back a small giggle.

"Oh!" Justin's face became redder as he started to button up his top, grumbling as he did so.

"I hope I wasn't cutting off anything." Marie said.

"Nothing much." The guillotine tried to keep his voice straight, but he was still a little breathless.

"Yes! It was very much! She coc-"

"You don't need to tell her what kind of blocking she did. Gentlemen don't talk that way to women." Justin shook a finger at Giriko, who still sat in the ground.

"I ain't a gentlemen." The saw jumped off the ground and grabbed Justin's hand. "And I ain't a dog that needs a finger wagged at."

"Could've fooled me." The smaller man smirked at Giriko's growl of annoyance.

"Hello, could you save your couple's quarrel for after I'm gone." The hammer waved her arms in the air, then held out a plastic bag she had been holding. "Giriko, I got you something."

"Fuck yeah!" The saw grabbed the bag and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "How'd you know?" He chuckled and went into the kitchen, pulling the cork out and gulping down half of it.

"You didn't only come here to give Giriko a drink, did you?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I came here to talk with you Justin."

"Oh dear." The young man sighed.

"Don't act like that, I've been spending the past week trying to convince Lord Death to let you have a few weeks off."

"Why would you do that? I've only been back on my duties for several weeks, I don't need a break, Marie." The guillotine said.

"What you had wasn't exactly the 'rest' Lord Death had in mind." Marie sighed and shook her head. "Justin, you and Giriko need more time than the few hours you two have together every other day. You two need time to have some...alone time."

"What do you mean by 'alone time'?" Justin asked with concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm not telling you to have sex!" Marie clenched her hands and shook them. "Damn it Justin, I want you guys to have a vacation!"

"A vacation? You mean like Hawaii?" Giriko came back into the room, hearing the last sentence. "I would love to see Justin over here in a grass skirt shaking his little ass." The saw handed the guillotine his bottle and began dancing next to the smaller man, swaying his hips and making little waves with his arms. "The coconut bra would be cute too." He chuckled.

"We're not going to Hawaii." Justin shoved the bottle back in Giriko's arms.

"Doesn't mean you still can't wear the grass skirt and coconut bra." The saw smirked at the blonde's reddened face. "I can join ya if you want."

"Again, save this for when I leave. Please." Marie begged.

"You're cutting into my Justin time, so fuckin' deal with it." The saw stated like it was a fact of life.

"Giriko!" Justin snapped. "Go sit down!"

"I am not your pet!"

"You act enough like an animal!"

"Quit it! Both of you!" Marie felt like a referee, stepping between the two bickering men. "That's it! Justin, you are coming with me." The hammer grabbed the young man's wrist. "Giriko, stay here and behave." She started walking out of the house, Justin being dragged behind her. "I am getting Lord Death to make you go on a vacation so you two can solve your fighting problem." Marie slammed the door.

"Like hell I'm staying here." Giriko said.

The saw let out several curses as he climbed up along the side of the building, finally reaching one of the small windows that showed into a strange looking room that Lord Death and the others were in.

"Justin should be allowed to have at least a week off." Marie stated. "He's been through a lot and then went straight back to work." The woman had sadness in her voice. "He really needs some time off."

"Justin, do you want a vacation?" Lord Death asked.

"I really don't care-" He grunted as Marie shoved her elbow into his stomach. "Yes, I would like one." Justin wheezed.

"Okay."

"Boo-ya!" Giriko cheered, releasing his grip and falling down to the ground, several more curses leaving his mouth.

"What in the world was that?" The shinigami asked.

"Someone who is going to have some explaining to do." Justin said loud enough to be heard as he left the room and the building.

* * *

Giriko you idiot, why you do stupid things?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	5. Leaf Piles

Two chapter in one night? You can thank the fact I'm done with school for the summer.

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Giriko landed on the ground with a loud thump, he let out a groan since the fall was longer than he wanted it to be.

"Damn it...shouldn't have let go." He sighed.

"Who are yo...Giriko!?" A familiar female voice cried.

"Shit." The saw propped himself up on an elbow and found a thin girl with pigtails holding a large scythe inches away from his face. Giriko lifted a hand and pushed the blade to the side. "You're going to poke someone's eye out kid."

"It'll be yours." The girl growled and moved the scythe back in place, even closer to the brunette's face.

"Damn it girl." Giriko cursed. He lifted himself up with one hand, swung himself around and kicked the blade away. The saw landed on his feet and jumped back. "I'm not causing any trouble." Giriko said through gritted teeth and held out his hands.

"You've caused enough in your life." The girl stated.

"You're not perfect either."

"I'm going to take your soul!" The girl leaped at Giriko, swinging the scythe. The saw dove to the side, the blade barley missing his leg.

"I don't want to fight you little fucker!" The brunette shouted. The meister swung the scythe at Giriko again and the man got the blades running in his leg to block the attack. He pushed his leg and made the small girl stumble back several feet. "I'll chop you into pieces if you keep this up girly!" Giriko flipped himself back into his feet and showed off his sharp teeth.

"Maka! Wait!" Justin's call made the scythe holder turn around. The young man, with Marie behind him ran up to the girl. "I...uh..."

"You damn priest! Are you stalking me or something? You fuckin' freak!" Giriko shouted.

"What?" Justin was caught off guard and glared at the older man.

"You heard me you pile of shit! I'm out of here!" The saw fired up his legs and blasted off, grass and dirt flying towards the others.

"Aren't you going to go after him Justin?" Maka asked.

"He'd probably like that too much." Justin muttered. He saw the strange look the girl gave him. "I-I mean...Come back here you heretic!" The blonde man shook a fist in the air and ran the same direction Giriko had gone off in. "Giriko?" He slowed down when he thought he was far enough away from the DWMA. He ended up in front of an old abandoned house that had large piles of leaves everywhere. "Where are y-" Justin was cut off when he felt arms around his waist and was lifted off the ground.

"Got'cha you stupid priest." Giriko growled.

"Put me down!" Justin couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Why should I? You have to next week off." The saw said.

"Are you going to hold me up for a whole week? Doesn't seem like a good use of time to me."

"You got any better ideas?"

"Yes, like doing what Marie said." Giriko put Justin back on the ground and turned him around.

"What did Marie say to do?"

"She said that we need to be alone together and figure out how to make our relationship better." Justin stated.

"Sounds boring and not sexy at all." The saw said.

"Not everything we do has to be related to sexual activities Giriko."

"It makes things more fun."

"We're going to do something nice and fun." Justin ignored the older man's mumbles. "We are going to go fishing."

"Fishing! That's the most boring thing to do in the world!" Giriko protested.

"Please." The blonde stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, having to go on his tiptoes in order to do so and be in eye level with him. "It'll be fun." Justin held out the last word, leaning his forehead softly on top of Giriko's.

"I...uh..." Giriko's face became a rare shade of pink.

"Please." The blonde's words made his lips lightly graze over the saw's.

"Fine." Giriko muttered.

"Thank you!" Justin kissed him quickly and hopped back.

"You just played me, didn't you?" The older man asked.

"Not my fault I know your weakness." Justin chuckled. "Anyway, the lake has we're going to has a legend. They say if you go to the bottom of it and lift a certain rock a monster will be released."

"You should worry about the monster in me you just let out." Giriko growled and scooped the smaller man off the ground again. Throwing him over his shoulder and he began to spin around.

"I'm getting dizzy! Put me down!" The blonde demanded.

"As you wish." Giriko dropped himself and Justin down on one of the many leaf piles. Leaves flew into the air and some of it got tangled into the two men's hair.

"That's not what I meant."

"I thought I'd be cute. I'm trying not to be such a bad guy."

"Only for me."

"I've got no other reason." Giriko said seriously, laying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Really?" Justin sat up and looked at the other man.

"Maybe." The saw shrugged with a smile on his face.

"You're horrible." The blonde chuckled and threw a handful of leaves on Giriko's face.

"I could be worse." The brunette tackled the younger man into the leaves, slamming his lips down on top of Justin's.

"We're leaving in the morning." Justin stated when the saw parted the kiss.

"And the moment's ruined." Giriko sighed and plopped back in the pile, leaves flying from the impact.

* * *

That's a cute chapter...I need to stop making these cute ones, ruins Giriko's manliness.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	6. Fishing Mayhem

I'm going to get this story done faster than any other one I've done before! I feel like I just lied...

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and violence.

* * *

"You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed, sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head, spin like a record. Crazy on a Sunday night." Justin sang softly as he turned the knobs in the shower off. He took in a deep breath and the steam leftover filled his lungs. The blonde reached around the curtain and grabbed a towel off a rack, wrapping it around his slim waist. "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe." Justin pushed the curtain to the side. "Shine like gold, buzz like a bee-" He let out a scream. "Giriko!" The guillotine used his hands to cover his chest.

"Morning sexy." Giriko said through a toothbrush in his mouth. He leaned a hand against the sink, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing in here!?" Justin snapped. The saw spat into the sink and put his red toothbrush on the edge.

"I wanted to brush my teeth and it's nice to hear your sweet singing voice as I do so." Giriko chuckled at the younger man's reddened face.

"Get out!" Justin put his hands on Giriko's chest and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Just the thought of you can drive me wild." The saw said. Justin rolled his eyes and his lips couldn't help but lift at the corners.

"You make me smile." He closed the door after his statement.

"You have no clue Justin." Giriko sighed with a smile on his own face.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"I am going to claw out my own eyeballs!" Giriko shouted.

"Calm down." Justin sighed.

"This is so fucking boring!" The saw's curse made the younger man sigh with annoyance. The two of them sat on a small boat in the middle of a large lake. The water was smooth and the boat barley moved. "We've been sitting her for a hour and we haven't gotten a single fucking bite!" Giriko pointed at the bobber in the water.

"It's fishing Giriko, the point of it is to increase one's patience." The blonde stated and reeled in his rod slightly. "Although it's hard to increase something that someone doesn't have." He added.

"Are you saying I don't have any patience?"

"Yes." Justin said bluntly.

"Like hell I don't! I've been waiting for you to allow me to fuck ya!" Giriko leaped across the boat and landed on top of the smaller man.

"You haven't been very patient about it." The guillotine put his hand over the brunette's face. "Like earlier today in the bathroom."

"I wanted to brush me teeth." Giriko protested behind the pale hand. "I wasn't expecting you to get out till after I was done." Justin pulled his hand back. "And...I really did want to hear you sing."

"You're just trying to be cute aren't you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." The saw pressed his lips softly on top of the younger man's. Justin put his hands on Giriko's shoulders and pulled him closer, earning a satisfied growl from the larger man. All of a sudden the blonde pushed Giriko back, throwing him to the other side of the boat. "What the hell Justin?" The saw watched as the younger man took several deep breaths and looked back and forth with confusion in his blue eyes, showing a strange tint of green in them.

"The legend of the lake." Justin said softly then stood up.

"What are you doing?" Giriko asked. The younger man didn't respond and without a single glance at the other man, he dove head first into the water. "Justin!" The saw jumped in after the blonde.

Giriko wasn't the greatest of swimmers and felt like an idiot as he widely threw his arms and legs, slowly following Justin who looked like he swam everyday of his life. He saw the blonde reach the bottom of the lake and grab onto a large rock. He landed his feet on the sandy ground and tugged on the stone. Giriko finally caught up to the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his stomach and pulled him back. Accidentally lifting the rock along with Justin. Floating up the saw's eyes popped open in the stinging water when the area the rock had been at started to glow with a bright yellow light. He cursed madly in his head, grabbed a smirking Justin and swam as fast as he could toward the surface. Giriko broke past the water, taking in gasps for air. He looked at Justin and found the young blonde glaring at him.

"What the hell...are you doing?" The saw said between breaths. Justin opened his mouth to respond when a large wave cut him off and threw the men to the shore. "Shit!" Giriko cursed.

"Looks like he's awake." The blonde said.

"Who's awake!? What did you do!?" The saw snapped. Justin didn't answer and his eyes and head moved up, following something that came out of the water. Giriko turned his head and found what the younger man was looking at. "Son-of-a-bitch!" The brunette shouted as a monster stood in the middle of the lake. The creature looked almost human but at least fifteen feet tall with spikes traveling along its body.

"You want a snack!? You want a little treat!?" Justin shouted as he stood up.

"Justin, quit it!" Giriko demanded.

"Come and get me you little freak!" The blonde started laughing, holding both arms out and tilting his head back. The monster lifted its spiked arm and swung it down towards Justin.

"Justin!" Giriko cried. He scrambled off the ground and tackled the blonde out of the way. The arm smashed into the ground and sand flew into the air and fell down on top of the men like solid rain. The saw was sitting on top of the younger man and he found the blonde was blinking rapidly with fear in his clear blue eyes.

"Giriko? What's going on?" He asked.

"You released a big assed monster!" The saw snapped.

"The legend was true?"

"Yes! Now how do we get ride of it!?"

"Follow me." Justin got off the ground and ran as fast as he could in soaked clothing. Giriko did as Justin had said and ran only a few feet behind him. The blonde jumped on top of the arm, grabbing hold of one of the large spikes. The saw repeated the movement, letting out several curses as he did so.

"This is fuckin' nuts!" Giriko cried as they were lifted into the air.

"Hit his left eye!" Justin ordered over the saw's screams. The brunette looked at Justin like he was crazy, but leaped off the arm. He let out another curse as he flew through the air and he landed on monster's face, ramming his fist into the creature's eye. Giriko pulled his hand out and his face turn a light shade of green as he found his hand covered in a white and clear goo. The older man looked up and saw Justin on top of the monster's head, both hands gripping on to a small spike. The blonde let out a shout and yanked the spike out of the creature. The monster let out a screech and started to shrink, its spikes falling off and splashing into the water. Giriko and Justin both jumped off the dying creature and landed several feet away from the melting mass.

"I'm never fishing again." Giriko said.

* * *

This was a long chapter. Now...what the heck Justin!? What's wrong with you!?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	7. Hot Coco

A certain reader has asked me to make this chapter a little 'special' let's see if I do it well enough. ;3

By the way, giving up on the warnings. I think you guys get the point of the story, if you're still reading this, you're ready for almost anything.

* * *

Justin sat on the couch, shivering. He pulled the large and fluffy blanket tighter around himself, he was not enjoying himself. The blonde sniffed and tucked his feet into the blanket, wanting his whole body covered since his clothes were in the dryer. Justin was even in his own home and he sat on his couch in only a pair of blue boxers, but he still felt exposed. Giriko walked into the room, wearing only boxers as well, carrying two mugs that had steam coming off the top of them.

"How can you walk around without pants on?" Justin asked.

"I'm not embarrassed of my body." The saw smirked. "Coco?"

"I'm not embarrassed, I just don't like walking around exposed for others to see." The guillotine stated and nodded a thanks when he took one of the mugs and blew over the top of it to cool it down.

"I'm the only other person here, why can't I see it?" Giriko sat down next to Justin and smirked.

"Cause I don't trust you." Justin responded with his own smile and took a sip from his drink.

"I'm the most trustworthy person you know."

"And I'm king of the mermaids."

"I believe it." The blonde only rolled his eyes, hugging the warm cup to his chest.

"It would've been nice if you let me strip ya." The saw stated, drinking from his cup.

"Giriko! Show some restraint." Justin curled up tighter under the blanket.

"Fuck restraint!" Giriko set his cup on the ground and leaped across the couch, landing on top of the smaller man.

"Carful, you almost spilled my coco!" Justin snapped, holding the cup between him and Giriko. The older man stared at Justin for a second, then without breaking eye contact, he slapped the cup out of his hands. The drink flew across the room and spilt all over the floor. Justin looked at the mess and faced the blank faced saw. "I'm not cleaning that up-" The guillotine's sentence ended with a yelp as the larger man pushed him on to his back, slamming his lips down on his. Justin was speechless for a minute when the saw parted the kiss and started attacking his neck. Trailing kisses, nips and licks along his neck and collarbone. "What are you doing?" Justin put his hands on Giriko's shoulders, about to push him off, instead his fingers dug into the skin and letting out a loud gasp when the older man reached his chest and caught his nipple between his sharp teeth, then licking the nub.

"Having fun." Giriko answered, not seeming to be effected by the clawing on his shoulders. He looked up at the younger man and saw anger across his flushed face as he tried to keep his breathing even. "You know you love it." The saw dipped his head and ran his tongue from the bottom of Justin's stomach all the way to the tip of his chest.

"Stop it..." The guillotine begged weakly. Giriko ignored the plead and traced both hands down the blonde's sides, earning another choked grunt. The saw bit the inside of his mouth in annoyance, it wasn't as fun when you couldn't hear anything. He adjusted their position, with himself kneeling between Justin's legs and hands resting lightly on the blonde's chest. Giriko chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Justin's and skimming one hand down the younger man's chest and stomach, hooking a finger into his boxers. "Giriko..." The saw parted again and saw the fear and worry that was in Justin's eyes. "Don't..." Giriko didn't hear the words, but he noticed something strange about the blonde's eyes.

"Have your eyes always been that blue?" He asked, removing his hand and resting both of them next to Justin's sides.

"Y-Yes? They've been pure blue my whole life." The blonde blinked several times in confusion.

"But..." Giriko shook his head. "Never mind." The saw crawled off the couch and rubbed his forehead. "I'll...I'll get you a new cup of coco." Giriko left a dumbfounded Justin and went back into the kitchen, he placed both hands on the cool counter and leaned forward. "I could've sworn..." He muttered. "I saw a tint of green in his eyes at the lake..." Giriko turned around, crossing his arms. "Maybe it was just the lake water casting a glare...or something." The saw finally gave up and returned to the living room with a new cup for Justin, not saying anything while they drank the chocolate mix together.

* * *

Hopefully that was good enough, I didn't want to take things to far.


	8. No 'I Love You' Yet?

Charge! Get ready for some action!

* * *

Justin had dozed off and left Giriko alone with his thoughts, half of them about what had happened the past couple days and the other half wishing he would've continued what he started earlier. He grabbed the cup sitting next to Justin on the couch, got the other one that had been thrown across the room and he went into their small kitchen. The saw turned on the water and started rinsing all three cups. Why was he doing this? He never cleans up after himself, or others. He'd usually just let things sit where they were and when he returned, they'd be gone and his room would be clean. Giriko placed the cups in the dishwasher, along with several other dishes that were in the sink. He doesn't live in a castle filled with mindless workers anymore, it was nice to be a slob and never worry about cleaning. The saw put in the soap for the machine and started it with pressing several buttons. Did he really have to ask himself why he was doing this? The answer to his question was the young blonde that was asleep on the couch in the other room. Sure, he's gotten a lot farther in other relationships, physically, but he's never actually cared for any of the other men and women he's been with. They've always pretty much been sex toys for him, he never heard a complaint from them about that though. He'd just show up at night, do his business and leave, that's it. No 'I love you' or 'don't leave' just sex and going to a different town the next day for a new piece of meat. When Arachne came back, he did have a home to go to every night, but he still went out a lot but not to get laid. Instead he'd get drunk and try to get Justin off his mind, that stupid priest. Giriko chuckled at the insult that was common for him to say when he and Justin had fought before this. The fights were about evenly matched, not much blood had been drawn in the fights. He believes that the only injury was a small cut on Justin's cheek, but it seemed like nothing when he wiped off the little bit of blood that seeped through the wound. Giriko went to the table and grabbed several napkins. Then there was the fight before Rubare, they had tried to kill each other. The saw began walking back into the living room, eye on the floor. How did they go from trying to end each others lives to living together and loving each other. Well...not really loving, neither of them had said 'I love you' yet. It was obvious that they cared for each other, but they haven't tried actually saying the words that would make it official. Giriko had tried before, but nerves got the best of him and he ended up saying 'I don't hate you'. It was a true statement, but it seemed like Justin had taken the comment as a joke from the older man. He broke his thoughts and found Justin awake and staring at nothing.

"And you say I sleep a lot." Giriko chuckled and went to the now cold coco on the floor. Justin said nothing as the saw bent down and started to mop up the mess with the napkins he had. When he finished Justin was no longer on the couch.

"Giriko, we're going on a walk." As soon as the saw stood up, Justin reentered the room in his usual outfit but he was missing his necklace and earphones and had clothing in his hands.

"Wait, what?" The blonde tossed the clothes at Giriko.

"Get dressed." Justin stated.

"Fine, whatever." The saw dropped the cloths and grabbed the pair of pants, slipping them on over his legs. "Are you that pissed off about me groping you?" He asked as he put on the shirt. Justin didn't say anything, he only tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm dressed, happy?"

"Took you long enough, now let's go." The younger man turned towards the door but Giriko caught a glimpse of his eyes.

"Wait a second." The saw grabbed Justin's wrist and spun him around. "I thought you said your eyes has always been pure blue." Giriko leaned forward, getting a closer look at the now teal eyes on Justin.

"They sometimes look like a different color in certain shades of light." The blonde said without hesitation. "Now either we leave or I'll go without you." The guillotine yanked his hand out of Giriko's grip and faced the door again.

"Who took a shit in your cheerios?" Giriko muttered and followed the smaller man out of the house, having no clue what was going on.

* * *

Action of Giriko's mind! I kind of lied to you guys. ^.^''

This chapter felt a little fluffy to me...but some of you guys tell me you love my fluff writings.


	9. A Walking Disaster

Now there will be some action, you may not like it though...^.^''

* * *

Giriko felt clueless as he watched Justin walk up to random strangers and asking them questions about things he had no idea what they were. It was to a point where he wasn't even paying attention and was thankful to be out of the house.

"Finally!" Justin exclaimed, snapping Giriko out of his train of thoughts. "Thank you."

"What's going on?" The blonde went back to the saw.

"Terror Trail?" Justin asked.

"The woods? Why do you want to go to the woods?" The smaller man wrapped his arms around one of Giriko's.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"But why did you have to ask others..." The saw's sentence trailed off when Justin used one of his hands to turn his head, the smaller man went on his toes and kissed the older man.

"Okay." Giriko smirked and started walking, not seeing Justin turn away, make a disgusted face and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

The two of them walked out of the city going into a area of the woods they've yet entered. Giriko loved exploring unknown territory, he never knew what they were going to find. Trees surrounded them and it was almost silent except for the crunches of leaves and sticks beneath them.

"So, what's my surprise?" The saw put a hand on Justin's waist and pulled him close.

"Just wait." The blonde put his hands on Giriko's chest and pushed him back. They both froze when they heard footsteps that weren't theirs. "There he is." Justin broke free from the saw's grip and followed the sound of the person walking. Giriko went after the younger man and stumbled when went past a row of trees and found himself in a field that held a small cottage in the middle of it.

"What do you want?" A deep voice asked. The saw couldn't prevent himself from jumping a little, he wasn't expecting anyone to talk besides Justin. He turned around and puffed out his chest.

"It's none of your business." Giriko snapped. He ended up glaring at someone's nose, Giriko was used to either being eye to eye with someone or taller than the person. The man that stood in front of him had tan skin, pointed ears, a strange looking eye and a tattoo above the eye that said 'no future'.

"This is my home." The man growled. Both men glared at each other, words not being passed anymore. They looked away when they heard someone clapping several times.

"So, are you the immortal I've heard about?" Justin asked and stepped between the two men.

"Yes, I'm Free." The man said.

"Immortal?" Giriko asked. "This son of a bitch can't die?" Justin didn't say anything and slapped Free across the face. "Justin! What the hell are you doing!?" Before the saw could move the smaller man. Free grabbed Justin by the front of his shirt and threw him several feet away. "Shit!" Giriko cursed and ran off towards the younger man.

"Is that all you got!?" Justin was already climbing back to his feet by the time the saw made it to him. "For an immortal, that was a weak throw." The guillotine taunted. "Come on you flea-ridden piece of crap! Show me some strength! Or are you just a pathetic wimp?" Giriko felt a strange wave of something hit him and his jaw dropped as he watched Free change. The man's face grew out and it turned into a shade of blue along with his chest and stomach and everything else exposed grew out dark thick fur. The wolf-looking man's good eye turned into a yellow orb and he snarled with jagged teeth showing, drool dripping down the canines as a tail lashed back and forth behind him.

"I'm not a wimp!" Free took a step forward and slammed his fist into Justin's cheek, making the blonde fly and land next to the rows of trees. Before Giriko could react Free ran over to the injured man and picked him off of the ground by his neck. Free slammed Justin in to the tree.

"Go ahead and kill me, I dare ya!" The blonde screamed, a smirk across his face. Justin grabbed the hand on his throat and pressed it harder, letting out a choked cough. "Do...it..." The blonde's now green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he face turned red.

Air suddenly rushed into his lungs after Giriko tackled Free to the ground. The larger man of the group kicked the other off of him, growling as he got back up. Giriko rolled over and his eyes popped open when he found an ice pillar where he had just been at. The saw kicked a fired up leg out, cut the pillar and caught the large piece of ice. He swung the ice and smashed it over Free's head, making the larger man shake his head in irritation for a second. Giriko hopped back when Free clawed towards his stomach with razor sharp nails. The saw hopped several times before tripping over his own feet and he landed on his back. He held out his hands, ready to defend himself against another attack, but Free ran past Giriko and went back to a gasping Justin. The saw let out a harsh curse and scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could towards the tree. Free had already reached the blonde and let out a snarl as he grabbed Justin by his face, jagged nails scraping the soft flesh. The wolf man opened his mouth and had his teeth inches away from Justin's throat, saliva dripping on to the blonde's neck.

"Justin!"

* * *

Oh crap, I'm horrible aren't I?


	10. Jealousy?

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that, I'm just evil.

* * *

Free's teeth grazed against Justin's neck, about to bit through and rip out his throat, when the wolf-man stopped. He closed his mouth and sniffed several times, leaning back and continued sniffing the air around the blonde. Free could see Justin's large eyes opened wide in fear and confusion through the gaps of his fingers. The larger man sniffed one more time then moved his hand away and straightened up. Free grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and picked him up, having the blonde land on his feet. Justin stared at the creature in front of him and not knowing what else to do, he stuck out a shaky hand and patted the top of Free's head. The wolf man smiled and wagged his tail.

"What the hell!?" Giriko shouted. Free wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him up in to the air in a hug, Justin let out a small cry in fear as his feet leave the ground.

"Giriko? Who's this?" The blonde asked.

"Someone who just tried to kill us! What the hell are you doing man!?" The saw snapped. Free put Justin back on the ground and slowly returned back to his previous shape.

"Something about your scent change and you don't smell like a bad guy anymore." Free stated, he then removed his shirt and held it out towards Justin. "You can use this to clean your head, I kind of cut it."

"Thank you, but I'm already healed." Justin declined the shirt.

"What do you mean he doesn't smell like a bad guy?" The saw asked.

"Do you want something to eat then?" Free asked, ignoring the other man.

"I asked you a question asshole!" Giriko snapped.

"Sure." Justin answered Free. The wolf walked with the smaller man, Giriko let out another curse and followed the two other men into the small cottage.

"Again, I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't do too much damage did I? I'm Free, by the way." Free asked as he placed a large plate of meat on to wooden table. Justin sat in a chair while Giriko stood next to him.

"Nah, I'm just going to have a nasty bruise on my cheek and a headache tomorrow." Justin chuckled.

"What the fuck's going on!?" Giriko shouted. "One second you're about to eat Justin's throat, the next you're feeding him and having small talk!"

"Calm down Giriko, mistakes happen."

"Not, I'm going to fucking kill you mistakes!"

"I suggest listening to your buddy, Giriko. Your scent irritates my nose and I won't have a problem with kicking your ass to the moon and back." Free growled and sat down at the other end of the small table.

"Quit messing with my Justin you fucking jackass." The saw muttered, to quiet for Justin to hear, but Free's ear twitched at the sound.

"Your Justin?" The wolf started laughing. "I can't believe you're with him, he's worse than me."

"I can't believe I'm with him as well, Free." Justin said and took a drink from a cup made from ice. Giriko growled and turned his slightly red face away from the other men, not believing that he had been heard.

"I'll be right back." Free said and left the room.

"He's nice." Justin stated.

"He's an asshole." Giriko grumbled.

"He also has a nice body." The guillotine smirked as he took another drink, waiting for Giriko's response.

"He does not!" The saw ripped off his own shirt and pointed at his chest. "I am much more better looking than him."

"Someone's ego is deflating, now you understand why it annoys me when you talk about other people's body, especially other women?" Giriko clenched his fists, did Justin really just try to teach him a lesson now? Out of all times to do so, he had to do it after almost getting both of them killed?

"I thought you might want some ketchup...should I come back later?" Free asked, seeing only a smirking Justin and a shirtless Giriko. Giriko only muttered several insults and sat down in a chair. While Justin continued eating he thought about Justin's attitude now and how it had been earlier. The saw grabbed Justin's face with a hand, making the blonde face him.

"Your eyes are blue again." Giriko stated and released the younger man.

"Wait, they're blue? They were green when I had you by the neck on the tree." Free said, biting into a leg of ham.

"Justin, I think you need to see a doctor or something. Either you're bipolar, or something's really fucked up."

"I'm fine Giriko, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine my ass! You've acting strange since the time you passed out after killed the one girl, woman, thing." Giriko said. "First you wake up and attack me, then seconds later you're yourself again. Then at the lake you release a monster and tell it to eat you then you kill it and just now you told that wolf guy-"

"Free." Free said.

"to kill you and now you're best buddies with him and sharing a meal together."

"All of that really happened?" Justin asked.

"Yes! Why would I lie about that?"

"Actually, I could give you plenty of reasons."

"Alright, off to the doctor we go." Free got out of his seat and flung Justin over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"Hey!" Giriko shouted and followed the men out of the house.

"Put me down!" Justin protested, slamming his fists into Free's back.

"You can't just carry him like that!" Giriko jumped in front of the wolf, cutting off his path.

"Why not? You wanted him to get to a doctor right...oh I get it."

"Get what?" Both Justin and Giriko asked.

"You're jealous." The saw's face lite up.

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are. don't worry small-fry, I don't like dudes." Free put Justin back on the ground. "I actually have a girlfriend, but she's been missing for several weeks and I don't know where to find her."

"Really?" Justin asked while Giriko rolled his eyes at the simple thought of him being jealous, he had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, Eruka. She's a frog witch."

"Does she wear an orange hat?" The guillotine asked.

"Yes."

"I know where she's at."

"Seriously! Dude, I love you!" Free shouted and yanked Justin off of the ground again into another hug. The last three words the wolf said made Giriko grit his teeth.

"Okay! We get it!" The saw shouted. The wolf place Justin on his feet, smirking at the other man.

"Not jealous are we?"

"Go to hell." Giriko growled and grabbed Justin's arm, pulling the younger man away from Free.

"Come with us Free and I can help you get Eruka back." Justin said over his shoulder.

"Awesome!" Free smiled and followed the men.

* * *

Giriko got jealous? Scandalous!

I feel like I made Free was too ooc. Sorry.

And yes, I am one of those Free and Eruka fans...

P.S. We're getting deeper into a plot you may hate me for.


	11. Point A To Point B

I couldn't get them to stop talking in this chapter, but I found this chapter to be cute and funny.

* * *

Giriko walked in the lead of the other two men, his hand attached to Justin's wrist the whole time while the blonde talked and explained things to Free.

"So it turns out that the others discovered that Eruka had been involved in the releasing of the kishin, along with a wolf like man that was with her...that was you wasn't it?" Justin asked the large man next to him.

"Medusa freed me from my imprisonment, so I owed her my life." Free stated. Giriko muttered several insults toward the man and stared at the dirt path that was below him, for once wishing the path was shorter and they could just be in Death City already.

"And she saved Eruka?"

"No, the lady had a bunch of little snake thingys inside of her and her mouse friend...friends?, Mizune."

"I could use that to get Eruka out of the DWMA's dungeon."

"Awesome, dude."

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince the others to release Eruka. By what you've told me, she's a nice girl."

"She's cool." Free scratched the back of his head then used it to wrap it around the smaller man's shoulders and shook him when he rubbed his shoulder. "I owe ya big time if you really can help Eruka out." Giriko had looked back and saw Free holding on to Justin. The saw yanked the blonde forward, out of the wolf's grip and put his own arm around the guillotine's waist. "Still jealous are we?" Free chuckled.

"Still a stupid mutt, are we?" Giriko snapped.

"At least I don't smell like one." Free said with a smirk.

"What was that!?" Giriko let go of Justin and stood in front of the larger man. "Do you wanna start something you one-eyed son of a bitch!?"

"Bring it, shorty!" Free growled.

"Go put a shirt on you fucking bastard!"

"At least I'm not afraid to walk around shirtless!"

"I'm not stupid enough to walk around shirtless!" Justin sighed and pushed himself between the larger men, putting a hand on both of their chests.

"Ladies please, you're both beautiful. Now can we go before I die of old age?" The blonde said with a smile, looking back and forth at each man.

"No more Jerry Springer for you." Giriko muttered and turned around, kicking a pebble off of the sidewalk they had finally reached.

"Jerry, Jerry!" Both Free and Justin chanted, the two of them raising a fist in the air as they shouted.

"I love watching the cat fights, some chicks really suck at fighting." Free said and crossed his hands behind his head, walking in sync with Justin.

"Giriko watches it to insult the people and I'm just in the room." Justin said truthfully.

"Eruka gets way to involved in the stories, she actually yells at the people on the t.v. like they could hear her."

"Its not like you haven't done it." Justin stated.

"Yelled at a t.v.? Have you?" The wolf raised his eyebrow.

"I've done it for a couple of shows...and movies..." The guillotine admitted.

"Really?"

"I'm sure you've barked at a doorbell that went off on the t.v."

"I'm a wolf, I don't bark."

"Would you rather have me say; howl, yip or pant?"

"You're lucky that I like ya, blondie." Free messed up the smaller man's hair with a hand.

"If you two are done gossiping, we're here." Giriko said, waving a hand at a large building behind him. "Get your hand off Justin's head." The saw slapped the wolf's hand away from the guillotine.

"And your boyfriend's lucky that I like ya too." Free growled.

"You can go chase a mailman, mutt." Giriko growled back.

"That was creative, did your little mind hurt trying to come up with that?" The wolf asked in a mocking tone.

"Little? I am not little!?"

"You're smaller than me." Free stepped forward, making the saw have to tilt his head to keep eye contact.

"Cause you're a fucking freak."

"Coming from a spider's pet?" Giriko let out a scream and tackled the larger man.

"Are you serious!?" Justin cried and ran over to the two wrestling men. "I swear you guys are like two five year old brothers." The blonde snapped and grabbed Giriko by the shoulders, trying to pull him off of the other man. "Let go of each other!" Justin lost his grip and fell back on his rear. The young man stood up and patted his robe, wishing he had a different life at the moment. Free kicked Giriko off of him and both men got off the ground, about to attack each other again. But Justin used the brief second of hesitation and jumped on the saw's back.

"Justin!? What the hell are you doing!?" Giriko snapped.

"I really don't know, I assumed it would make you stop." Justin scooted himself up higher on Giriko's back and wrapped his arms and legs around the brunette. "It worked."

"I thought you didn't like to be carried?" The saw asked, grabbing Justin's thighs to keep him from falling.

"Against my will I don't." Justin said and rested his head on top of Giriko's head.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Free chuckled.

"It was the first thing I came up with, not one of my best moves I admit." The guillotine sighed.

"Well, it worked." Giriko stated and dropped the younger man, Justin easily landed on his feet. "Now go get the frog chick so we can go home." The saw leaned forward and his lips almost touched Justin's ear as he whispered. "and have some late night fun." Justin couldn't hide a small blush that covered his cheeks and he pushed the grinning brunette back

"Yeah, no." Justin stated. "Now can I trust the two of you to behave while I'm inside?"

"Not sure that's possible." Giriko said.

"Just don't kill each other." The blonde sighed.

"Not making any promises." Free chuckled. Justin only sighed again and turned around. He went up the flight of stairs and when he reached the door, he stopped for a second. The guillotine grabbed his head, then shook it a moment later. Justin turned around and smirked, going into the building without a word.

"His eyes looked different." The wolf stated and yawned.

"They looked kind of greenish to me." Giriko agreed.

"More like a green-yellow." Free rubbed a fist against his eye.

"Green...yellow!? Shit!" The saw cursed and sprinted off towards the building, cursing with each step.

"Did I miss something?" Free asked.

* * *

Bum, bum, BUM!

I love writing Free, he's so...fluffy! What else can you say about that cute wolf? I really hopped he wasn't too ooc in this chapter, I could see him and Giriko fighting every other second...but...dude I tried.


	12. DWMA's Hallway

You're about to hate me, just a little bit.

* * *

Giriko rammed his shoulder into the door, stumbling after the door flew open without any effort. The saw looked back and stared at the large wooden door that swung back in to place, he was expecting it to be a lot harder to get in. Giriko turned back around and took in a deep breath.

"Alright if I was a Justin...where would I go?" The saw stated and took several steps forward, then stop. "I have no fucking clue!" He shouted, bringing both hands to his face. "I'm doomed, I don't know this place at all." Giriko groaned, he glared between his fingers and let out a sigh, putting his hands back down. "I guess I'm gonna have to wing it." He said and took off in a sprint, realizing he's wasted enough time feeling sorry for himself. He stopped in front of a classroom and found a man with silver hair and large glasses sitting in a chair, then seconds later falling over. Giriko bit his tongue to hold back a laugh and he continued on, passing several other rooms filled with random objects he didn't care about looking closer at. The saw kept running until he tripped over something, landing right on his face.

"That's what you get for running in the hall." A male voice chuckled.

"That wasn't cool dude." Another one stated. Giriko let out a cursed and pushed himself off the ground, seeing the teens that tripped him. The laughing one only had two black spikes of hair, wore a tie and sweater vest and had glasses with black things sticking out of the sides. The other boy had dark skin, partly cornrowed hair and a white shirt with jeans.

"Why you little fuck!" Giriko grabbed the still laughing boy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Kilik...little help here?" The boy squeaked.

"Nah, you deserve it for tripping him, Ox." Kilik chuckled.

"Kilik!"

"Fine!" Kilik walked next to the saw and casually put his hands in his pockets. "Hey dude, mind putting down my friend?" Giriko opened his mouth to say something but shook his head instead, throwing Ox down on the ground.

"I don't have time to deal with snot nosed brats, I have to find someone." Giriko realized that the two teens were most likely students and knew the layout of the school. "If I were a Death Scythe, where would I go?"

"To Lord Death's room, it's down the hall, take a right and it's the room with the large red door." Kilik answered as he pulled the almost bald teen to his feet.

"Alright, guess I won't kill you two." The saw grinned, showing his jagged teeth.

"And I won't kick your ass." Kilik responded.

"Only in your dreams, kid." Giriko said and started running again, following the boy's directions and stopping in front of the red door he mentioned. The saw pushed open the door and stepped into a strange looking room. The walls were bright blue and had curly pure white clouds moving as if he was back outside on a stereotypical summer day.

"You want me to do what?" A high-pitched voice asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I want you to kill me." Giriko stumbled in shock, that was Justin's voice. "End my life, simple slit of the throat or choking with your hands or something like that." The blonde had his hands on his hips and he stood in front of a mirror that Lord Death stood in, The only other person in the room was Marie, who's jaw couldn't get any closer to the floor.

"I'm in a different room right now and I'm not killing you Justin."

"Why not? What do I have to do to get you to kill me?"

"Well-"

"Lord Death!" Marie snapped. "Don't give him ideas!"

"Shut up." Justin hissed and shoved the woman away.

"What are you doing!?" Lord Death gasped.

"Getting annoyed!" The young man ran up to the mirror and shoved it to the side. Lord Death couldn't say anything before the mirror shattered on the ground, glass sliding on the ground.

"Justin!" Marie cried. She looked away from the broken mirror and faced the young man. "You're not being yourself, what's wrong?"

"Yo, Justin!" Giriko ran and joined the other two. "What the hell are you doing" The saw grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and turned him around. Giriko couldn't believe his eyes, actually, he couldn't believe Justin's eyes. "Justin...your eyes are yellow." He said.

"Yes, Justin said that he put in colored contacts to see what they would look like, it's strange isn't it?" Marie explained.

"They're not just yellow...they look like..." The saw released his hands and stepped back as his sentence trailed.

"Rubare's?" Justin smirked then turned around in a flash, grabbing Marie below her ear and above her jaw and pinching it. The young woman's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on to the floor.

"What?" The saw said in shock.

"Did you miss me Giri-kun?"

* * *

I'm going to go hide in a closet somewhere, cause I feel like I've made some people mad now...*runs*

P.S. You're going to hate me more later...


	13. Fears Come True

"R-Rubare!? How!? We killed you!" Giriko shouted.

"Calm down, I'll explain if you want." The man in Justin's body offered. "Remember when Justin ate my soul, let's just say I can steal more than just weapon abilities. When someone kills then eats my soul, I can slowly make my way and take over the body." Rubare smirked. "I guess I'm Justin right now."

"Get out of Justin you sick bastard." The saw growled.

"Only if he gets killed." Rubare walked up to the now taller man and placed a hand on his cheek. "But you can't hurt this body can you?" The man pulled his hand back, then slapped the brunette. "Everything you do to me, you do to Justin." Rubare used his other hand and gripped Giriko's chin, making the man face him. "He's still alive and he's deep down now, I finally broke him."

"Don't touch me!" Giriko pushed the blonde away, making sure not to hurt the smaller man.

"This is killing you isn't it? Slowly driving you insane with the fact that I'm untouchable." Rubare lifted his arms and had the guillotine blades shoot out. "But you're not." The man leaped, slashing his arm towards Giriko. The saw jumped back, the blade barely missing his torso. "I could use you Giriko, you don't have to die." Rubare stated. "I still hate you for what you did, but I'm willing to put that aside if you're willing to become my new assistant." The man looked down at his body. "I wanted Justin, guillotine's amuse me more than the other weapons but he's no longer in control of his body and in order for me to leave, he has to die."

"You attacked me...you released the monster...you tried to get Free and that shitty shinigami to kill you." Giriko said, feeling like an idiot. "How could I not see something was wrong?"

"Because you're a moron, you're too selfish to notice other people's problems and feelings." Rubare said bluntly. "You didn't even see how much Justin cares for you."

"What?"

"I can get into his mind, I know how he's felt and all of his memories." Rubare chuckled. "You've tried to jump him way too many times, I feel violated just thinking about it."

"Go burn in hell."

"Justin will have to come with me."

"Get out of him!" Giriko screamed and he ran towards the blonde, saw legs fired up. Rubare dove to the side and the saw ended up kicking a large hole in the wall, Giriko turned back around and he couldn't believe he just tried to attack Justin. Rubare kicked the larger man's chest and Giriko let out a scream as he fell out of the hole.

"What's going on in here!?" A girl's voice asked. At the entrance stood Maka with a scythe in her hand, Giriko believes his name was Soul or something like that.

"Go home you little shit." Rubare snapped with a smirk. Hearing Justin curse threw the girl and Giriko off, that voice had never said anything worse that 'darn'.

"What did you say?" Maka gritted her teeth.

"You heard me, do I need to be louder for your small brain to comprehend...my bad, understand?"

"I'm going to make you regret hearing that."

"So the flat chested girl is going to attack a Death Scythe? That's not very smart."

"Screw you!" Maka screamed and pounced toward Rubare, swinging the scythe down at his head. Rubare took a step to the side and the scythe's blade stuck to the ground. The man grabbed Maka by the neck and threw her across the room, she landed on the wall and her head cracked against the hard surface. Making her head dizzy and unable to fight for a minute.

"Maka!" The scythe returned to human form but kept his arm as a blade. Soul jumped towards Rubare, the man calmly turned around and used the guillotine blade and sliced off the young teen's arm. Soul kneeled and held the hole that used to be his arm and screamed loudly in pain, blood from the wound seeped through his fingers.

"Hope you don't miss your arm." Rubare chuckled and kicked the teen, chuckling at the boy's scream. "That was easy."

"Soul! Maka!" Several voices cried. Giriko saw several other teens and he didn't know their names. There were two boys, one with blue hair and the other black with stripes and three girls, two that looked almost identical and one with long black hair that was in a tall ponytail.

"More company, this is starting to get crowded." Rubare grabbed Soul by the back of his shirt and lifted the boy off the ground. "Now behave or this little boy might not live to see if he gets a new arm or not." Rubare picked up the blade and jumped out of the building, landing on his feet and dropping Soul to the ground. He smirked when he heard more people landing behind him. "You teens are dumber than I thought." Rubare stated and used the blade he'd grabbed and pressed it against Soul's neck.

"Justin!" Giriko shouted. "Snap out of it Justin, you're stronger than Rubare!" The saw got up on his feet and glared at the body being occupied by Rubare.

"Giriko?" Justin said, his eyes becoming a bright shade of green.

"Come on Justin!" Justin stumbled away from Soul and he fell on to his knees. The blonde let out a scream, gripping the blade tight enough to draw blood on his palm.

"What's happening!?" The black-haired boy asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka asked, one hand on the side of her head in pain.

"Giriko..." Justin choked out and held the pointed end of the scythe blade towards his stomach. "I love you." The blonde shoved the blade into himself.

With that Giriko felt his own life shatter and end as he watched Justin's blood soak the ground and fall over.

* * *

Now you guys really hate me. :(


	14. Ending Of A Great Life

Get ready to cry a little...

* * *

Giriko felt his heart shatter, crumble and break...he didn't know how to describe the ache in his chest.

"Did, did Justin just kill himself?" Giriko didn't respond and just stared at the stiff body on the ground. He went numb from too many emotions trying to break free at once, sadness, anger, and confusion at so many different levels they just stopped working.

"Justin..." The saw said softly, surprised that he was still able to stand. He waited for the blonde to say something, to do anything, he didn't care what it was. If Justin would at least blink of twitch his lips, something. Giriko couldn't accept that he was gone, he wasn't allowed to be gone...he can't leave him like this!

Justin's hands still gripped the scythe blade that was inside of his stomach, his eyes were still bright green. His pale skin was white as his blood left his body slowly. The young man looked younger, his features seemed to soften and he was curled up in a ball like an infant taking a nap. But Justin was in a sleep he wasn't going to wake up from, he wasn't going to ever smile again at Giriko, he wasn't going to make any more jokes about his foul mouth and drinking habits. Justin wasn't going to be Justin anymore.

Giriko was so numb he couldn't react when Justin's pooled blood started moving on its own. The blood darkened and gathered some of Soul's blood with it. The red liquid bubbled as it climbed up in to the air, taking the form of a body. The blood let out a groan as a mouth formed and it stretched with arms that dripped blood and the spilt blood would go back into the body by the feet. Everyone was frozen in shock as the blood was done shaping and more colors than red covered the body.

"That was strange." Rubare stated as he cracked his neck. "I didn't know what would happen if he committed suicide." The man looked just like he had the first time Giriko had seen him, large built, black and blonde hair and those bright yellow eyes. Rubare moved the yellow orbs Giriko grew to hate and looked at Soul. "He's not going to last much longer, what a shame. I needed to update my scythe, but I do have a better guillotine form now." He said as he turned his head towards Justin. "Looks like he did die as a virgin." Rubare smirked and finally faced Giriko. "Just like you told him." The weapon stealer did a fake gasp, putting a hand over his mouth. "Are you crying Giri-kun?" The saw brought a hand to his cheek and pulled it away, seeing his palm and fingers soaked. He guessed he was crying, but he didn't care. "You're being emotional now? You've had so many opportunities and Justin had to be the first one to say 'I love you'." Giriko looked down at Justin, whose eyes were now their normal pure blue and he felt one of his tears fall to the ground. Justin had said 'I love you'. He was the first one and he made them, well, official. And Giriko was pissed, he was pissed at Rubare for making Justin have to say it, he probably wasn't even ready yet. "There were so many other things he wanted to tell you, some of them are disgustingly sweet, makes me want to get sick they were so sweet."

"You...you asshole!" Giriko cried. "You took him away from me!" Rubare chuckled and crossed his arms, waiting for the saw to finish. "I have been with more men and women than you can count and I've felt nothing for them, nothing!" Giriko knew he was making a big scene in front of a bunch of teenagers and he didn't care, he wanted to get his point across the Rubare. "Justin was the only one that actually treated me like a person, not just a raging, drinking, psychotic, chainsaw with a dick like everyone else!" The saw could feel himself trembling. "I've been with him longer than all of my other relationships in total and I was happy...I was willing to stop drinking for Justin, I cared for him and you ruined it! You took him away!" Giriko fired up his legs and he screamed over the sound of his engine. "You took away the man I loved!"

He said it...he said 'love'. That word had been said by him before, but not like this. He actually meant it and he wasn't going to take it back.

* * *

Sorry for that chapter being so sort, but I didn't want the chapter to end any other way and it is the third chapter in two days, I'm totally going to have this story done by the end of the week.


	15. Fighting Rubare Alone

Giriko let out a scream as he kicked his fried up leg toward Rubare. The weapon stealer dove to the side and spun around, slamming his foot into the saw's back. Giriko fell from the impact and landed near the teenagers.

"Let's get him!" The blue-haired boy said.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Giriko snapped, glaring up at the teens from the ground. "He is mine, go help your friend...uh...Soul, he's bleeding out." The saw scrambled off the floor before he got a response.

"Why are you trying?" Rubare asked as he easily dodged another attack from the saw. "You can't beat me alone, remember the light time we fought. I almost killed you." The larger man punched the saw in the face, making the brunette stumble back. "You were under my feet screaming in agony." Rubare kicked out Giriko's feet and made him fall on to his back. The weapon stealer stomped his foot down on the others man's stomach, making Giriko gasp as air pushed out of his lungs. Rubare held out a arm and it slowly formed in to a sword. "The sword, my original form." Rubare chuckled, looking down at the saw. "Doesn't this feel familiar? Just like the last time we meet, except for this time." Rubare pressed the blade against Giriko's chest, pushing it hard enough to be felt but not draw blood. "Justin's not here to save you." He pulled back the blade and was about to stab down when someone jumped over Giriko and knocked Rubare over.

"What the hell?" Giriko sat up and saw the person who had helped him. "Maka?"

"I only did that for Justin, I still don't like you." The pigtailed girl held up a fist and smirked. "Now go kick his ass you heretic." She said before jumping back and avoiding an attack from Rubare. Giriko saw the Maka ran toward the missing limb Soul and collapse on her knees, holding his hand.

"Guess I don't regret not being able to kill her." Giriko chuckled, understanding why the meister had saved him.

"Yahoo!" The blue-haired boy ran past Giriko, he let out another cheer and threw a large shuriken towards Rubare. "Smoke bomb!" The weapon he threw exploded in to a puff of smoke and he ran into the cloud, the only clue that he was there were his random cheers and shouts.

"The second we're done with this guy, you better run so we don't have to put you in Shibusen's dungeon." The black-haired boy stood next to him, two upside down guns in his hands. "We'll wear him down so you can end him, I believe in respecting people's wishes. I'll make sure Black-Star doesn't go too crazy."

"Get him away from Rubare and all will be fine." Giriko said and stood up.

"Kiddo!" Black-Star let out a choked shout as the smoke cleared. The boy was being held up in the air by his neck and a girl was under one of Rubare's feet, trying to push herself up.

"Kiddo?" Giriko raised an eyebrow.

"It's Death The Kid to you." The pale boy said and fired off several rounds from his gun, hitting Rubare's face and chest. The weapon stealer dropped Black-Star and stumbled back and releasing the girl from underneath of him.

"You okay Tsubaki?" Black-Star asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"You are all starting to annoy me." Rubare growled. The weapon stealer pushed Black-Star back while he wasn't paying attention and he grabbed Tsubaki by the hair, pulling her up to her feet. Rubare noticed a small cut on the girl's arm, a small trail or blood seeping through it. The man smiled and brought his face near her arm.

"Like hell you are!" Giriko shouted and tackled the larger man, feeling déjà vu from earlier that day. "I am not letting you use her weapon forms!" He snapped, trying to keep Rubare pinned to the ground.

"U-Use my forms?" Tsubaki asked as she got back up.

"No time to explain." The saw grunted. Rubare kneed Giriko in the stomach, making him loosen his grip enough to push him off.

"That's it! I'm killing you, then I'll take care of these brats!" Rubare shouted as Giriko got back up on his feet again, the saw was getting sick of getting knocked over. The weapon stealer lashed out with his sword arm, catching it across Giriko's chest. The brunette stumbled back and put his hand over the wound, thankful it wasn't that deep, but deep enough to be a problem later if not taken care of.

"Is that all you got!?" Giriko mocked. He quickly scanned the area and found that all of the other teen had gone back to Soul and were pressing a black blazer to the spot where his arm had been at. He was alone to fight Rubare and he didn't mind at all, revenge was still heavy on his mind.

"You wish." Rubare said. The saw fired up his legs and was the first to attack. Giriko flipped in the air and swung his sharp leg towards Rubare's head. The weapon stealer held up his blade and blocked the chop, pushing to make the saw jump back. Rubare stabbed his sword in the direction of the saw's stomach, but Giriko hopped to the side and grabbed the blade with his hands. He used it for balance as he leaped and spun around, his leg making contact with Rubare's face. Giriko hadn't had his legs revved up and didn't draw any blood from that kick. The saw landed on the other side of the sword and kicked upwards with a fired up leg, but Rubare was able to react fast enough to hold up his arm and received a large gash across the limb. Giriko released the sword and slammed his fist into Rubare's face, making the man stumble back.

Rubare started laughing, he glared at Giriko with a smirk and held up his injured arm. He stood there for a second as his blood dripped down his limb. When nothing happened Rubare shook his head in confusion and looked at the wound.

"What the hell?" The man cursed and put his hand over the cut and removing it, nothing happening to it. "Why can't I heal!?" Rubare shouted.

"Cause I can."

* * *

I'm just going to leave you there. ;)


	16. Fighting Rubare Together

Left you hanging in the last chapter didn't I?

* * *

"What!?" Rubare shouted and turned to face the person who spoke.

"You heard me." The person said.

"J-Justin?" Giriko gasped. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. Justin was standing, he was alive. The guillotine held the scythe blade he had used to stab himself and a hole in his stomach was closing up as they spoke. Color was returning to his skin and his eyes were a brighter blue than they have ever been before, but they were also filled with hatred and anger at the weapon stealer he glared at.

"You stole my healing abilities!?" Rubare screamed, his own face covered with anger.

"You have stolen other people's weapon forms, so I find it fair." Justin said, the hole fully closing as he dropped the scythe blade. Giriko pushed past the furious Rubare and stood in front of Justin, putting his hands on the smaller man's shoulder to see if this was real or not.

"You're alive? But how?" Giriko said with a soft voice, still not believing it.

"Yes and I'll expl-" Justin got cut off by the saw pulling him in and slamming his lips down on top of his. The young man allowed the kiss to last a second then he pushed the brunette away. "Come on Giriko, couldn't you wait five minutes!" He snapped.

"You've been dead for five minutes!" Giriko snapped back.

"He has a point." The larger one of the twins commented.

"Don't get involved in this, children." The guillotine said.

"How is this possible!?" Rubare finally shouted, stopping the conversation. "I steal from people, I am 'Robber' I am 'Steal' I am the only one who is able to take other's powers!" The man ranted.

"Looks like you underestimated the strength and power of a Death Scythe." Justin chuckled. "Remember what we did last time Giriko?" The young man raised an eyebrow at the larger man.

"One saw coming up." Giriko grinned and became a bright ball of light, landing in Justin's hand as a chainsaw.

"Did not see that coming." Kid stated, pressing harder on his blazer, attempting to still stop Soul's slowly leaking wound.

"I'm going to make you regret stealing my healing ability." Rubare growled.

"Good luck." Justin said and jumped.

He grabbed the saw with both hands and chopped down like it was an axe, Rubare slide to the side. The weapon stealer slashed his sword and slit on Justin's back. The blonde stumbled and quickly regaining his balance, letting out a hiss as the small wound closed. Rubare stabbed down towards Justin's head and the guillotine blocked the weapon with the chainsaw, pushing it to make Rubare take several steps back. The blonde swung the saw again, aiming low this time and Rubare jumped over it. He attacked with his sword again, making contact with Justin's stomach. A thick line of blood appeared across it and seeped through the clothing as the guillotine let out another irritated hiss, this wound would take a while to heal. Rubare attacked again and stabbed the sword straight through Justin's leg, the same he had healed the first time they had meet. The guillotine let out a loud scream of agony, pain crawling up along his whole body. The young man fell back as Rubare removed the sword and jumped on top of him, pressing the blade to his neck.

"Bye-Bye, Just-" Rubare was shoved off the young man by a sharp pillar of ice shooting out of the ground and piercing his shoulder.

"Free?" Justin gasped at the large man who stood several feet away with two fingers in the air.

"Tell Giriko he owes me." The wolf chuckled.

"Like hell I do!" Giriko shouted, his face showing up in the blade.

"So he became his full form, I'd thought you'd be bigger."

"Fuck you Fido!" The saw snapped.

"Argue like two year olds later, we have bigger things to worry about." Justin said, pointing to Rubare. The weapon stealer pulled out the ice from his shoulder and let out a gasp in pain, other than that he only showed irritation rather than pain. Free, do me a favor and keep Rubare busy." The blonde asked. Free nodded at the young man and ran over to the weapon stealer, tackling him to the ground and wrestling him.

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" Giriko asked.

"Hopefully." Justin stated and stood back up, wobbling a bit from the still healing wounds. The guillotine held up the saw in front of him and closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths. Minutes later he flashed open his eyes and held the saw above him with one hand. A blast of energy filled the air and classic and heavy metal music poured out of the two men. The saw blade grew larger than the man holding it and it shone a bright green, hints of purple swirling in it. "Free, move!" Justin cried.

"Holy shit!" Free cursed and dove away from Rubare.

"Good-bye Rubare." Justin and Giriko said together. "Musical Gears!"

With a single swing of the saw and one last scream and curse from Rubare, their nightmare with the weapon stealer was over.

* * *

I think I made it up to you guys for making you believe I killed Justin.

P.S. One more chapter and I think this story will be over.


	17. Together Forever

This is the last chapter, the ending of a story always makes me so emotional! :'(

For everyone that's been reviewing or following or at least reading this final chapter right now; I love all of you!

Thank you all for the support!

* * *

Justin sat down, trembling lightly and had a hard time catching his breath as he set down the saw. Giriko returned to human form and landed on his rear, gasping for air as well. They both groaned in light pain as mists of black fog come off of their bodies. Justin saw the fog come from his hands, the leg that had been stabbed and a small amount from the side of his neck. Giriko felt it from the front of his neck and off his shoulder.

"Someone has some explaining to do." Lord Death chuckled, walking in to the scene.

"First someone needs to save Soul!" Maka snapped. Justin turned around and saw Soul, his eyes were blank and almost all of the color in his face was gone, the wound still bleeding but very lightly. The guillotine crawled over to the boy and removed the soaked blazer.

"This might hurt." Justin warned as he placed both hands over the wound. Soul let out a piercing scream, tears forming in his red eyes. "Get a stick or piece of cloth or something, he's going to bit off his tongue." Maka grabbed the blazer and shoved a clean sleeve into the boy's mouth. Justin pulled his hands back slowly, forming new flesh and molding it into an arm shape.

"So while Justin takes care of that, care to tell me what you're doing here?" Lord Death asked Giriko.

"Oh, would you look at the time." The saw looked at his wrist and scrambled on to his feet. He tried to run but a large white hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Justin and Giriko sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

"Patty!" Kid snapped.

"i-n-g." The smaller twin giggled.

"Liz, can you ever keep control of your sister?" The taller twin only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Is that true?" Lord Death asked the saw. Giriko only looked over at Justin, who was making new fingers on the crying boy's hands.

"I'm going to kill that man!" Marie snapped as she walked in as well. "Justin, I swear I'm going to...find you healing Soul?" The woman saw the young man finishing up on Soul and he stood back up.

"I never want a limb chopped off again." Soul moaned, leaning his head against Maka's chest.

"Can you please release Giriko, Lord Death." Justin asked. Lord Death nodded and moved his hand, ready to hear an explanation. "Marie, are you okay?" The young man asked the hammer first, the woman nodded. "I'll tell you what happened later."

"Can I just go home?" Giriko asked.

"No." Lord Death stated. "I want to know why Justin knocked over my mirror."

"It's a long story, dude." The saw sighed. Justin elbowed the large man in the stomach.

"Don't call Lord Death, 'dude'." The guillotine snapped.

"Would you rather have me call him a 'shitty shinigami'?"

"Let me ask you a question, Giriko."

"What?"

"Do you like your manhood?"

"Yes, I'd call them my pride and joy."

"Well, if you don't behave, I'm going to cut them off and shoved them down your throat so you'll be eating your pride and joy!"

"Oh snap!" Black-Star snapped his fingers and chuckled.

"You just want an excuse to touch me there." Giriko smirked, making the smaller man have a hard time hiding a blush.

"I'd probably be nice for someone besides yourself to touch them." Justin said with a straight face.

"You two argue like an old married couple." Lord Death sighed.

"Cause they are an old married couple." Marie added.

"We aren't married!" Justin snapped before he could catch himself.

"But you're a couple?" Lord Death asked.

"I..."

"Fuck it, yeah we are!" Giriko grabbed the younger man, tilted him back and kissed him like an old fashion romance movie. After parting and setting Justin back up, the guillotine only stood their with his face a bright red.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I'm only here to get Eruka and go home." Free said.

"Eruka?" Lord Death asked.

"Yeah, frog witch, orange hat, blue hair and cute little black dots on the ends of her lips." The wolf motioned everything he said, ending with his fingers at the ends of his mouth.

"Nice to know you find them cute." The statement was followed by a 'geko' and the girl described entered. The woman ran to Free and jumped in his arms.

"I was talking to the witch and decided to let her go, but one little mistake and she's done." Lord Death warned.

"No problem." The witch said.

"Time to go home." Free said. "You're welcome to come over anytime Justin, as long as you leave Giriko at home."

"Go burn in hell, Fido."

"After you, Shorty." The wolf said as he walked away with Eruka attached to his arm.

"One couple down, one to go." Lord Death said. "So, what's the story between you two?"

"To put it short, remember what I told you about my capture and Rubare?" The reaper nodded in response to Justin's question. "It's the same except Giriko was there."

"And they got together, with my help." Marie added.

"Who am I to stop love?" Lord Death sighed. "Alright, you two can go. But you have the same warning as Eruka Giriko, one mistake and you're done." The shinigami looked at Marie. "And Marie will be in charge of watching you along with Justin."

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Giriko bent down and threw the still frozen Justin over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" The guillotine snapped out of his daze and yelled at the saw. "I didn't like it when Free carried me, do you think I'd be okay with you doing it!?"

"At least I have my shirt on." Giriko said loud enough to be heard my everyone. The saw stopped and rested a hand on the younger man's rear. "Unless you want me to take mine off?"

"One: move your hand before I remove it from your body and two: I'd seen enough chest from you and Free to last a lifetime." Justin responded.

"Justin's a man-whore!" Black-Star chuckled, earning a slap upside the head from Kid.

"I am not!" Justin protested.

"He's my man-whore." Giriko grinned and continued on.

"I hate you!"

"That's not what you said earlier." That statement made Justin stop, cross his arms and pout.

XxXx XxXx XxXx

Justin let out a deep breath of air and sprawled out on the couch.

"I never realized how much I missed this couch." He sighed.

"You're something else Justin." Giriko chuckled, picking up the smaller man so he could sit down and he put Justin on top of him.

"You are too." Justin said and nuzzled his face into the saw's chest.

"So...about what happened when we fought Rubare..."

"Please don't bring that up, I want to go to sleep." The guillotine begged and curled up in a ball.

"It's just something I need to say." The saw sat up and made Justin sit up as well. Giriko lightly held the smaller man's chin with a hand and took in a breath. "I love you too." Giriko said and pulled Justin into a soft kiss. The older man made them part and Justin jumped back on top of him, pressing their lips back together.

"Never thought you would say that." Justin said when they parted again.

"Me neither." Giriko admitted. "But don't expect me to say it all the time and become some fluffy guy who can't have five minutes without saying 'I wub you'."

"Trust me, I don't. You wouldn't be Giriko if you said 'I wub you'." Justin chuckled and curled back up on the older man's chest.

Justin was happy to be done with Rubare, done with the weapon stealer and he can finally just live his life with his crazy, drinking, cursing Giriko. Giriko was no where near perfect, but he was Giriko and that made Justin happy.

* * *

I'm going to cry from the cuteness I swear!

I hope this last chapter was good and this story ended a way everyone liked.

BTW:

'I wub you'...That's what me and my friends say after we insult each other...^.^''


End file.
